


I'm Just One Person

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Link is just one boy, Memory spoilers, POV First Person, Spoilers, let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: When you have nothing but the fate of the world resting on your shoulders, with all that you've been through, what runs through your mind? How do you constantly feel? What do you wish you could do with your life instead?





	I'm Just One Person

I’m just one person. How am I supposed to be the legendary hero?

When I was appointed as the princess’s knight and chosen by the Master Sword, it was like a bomb went off. Everyone began to fret about when Ganon would appear. Signs were already starting to pop up. Monsters started to attack more frequently and coming in larger droves. Clans of people dedicated to Ganon appeared, threatening the innocent. Their goal was to kill me. Or Zelda, if they could.

Then the Divine Beasts and Guardians were discovered. A long-forgotten gift from our ancestors from their battle with Ganon 10,000 years ago. They were supposed to keep us safe like they did before. They were supposed to give us a bigger chance against Ganon. And with four other Champions to pilot the Divine Beasts, there was less pressure on me.

But then Ganon came. It wasn’t a person. Not a corporeal being. Like in the legends old. He was...something else. He took over the Guardians and Divine Beasts. He killed the Champions. He nearly killed me. He nearly killed Zelda.

But he didn’t.

Zelda saved us.

She sealed away the darkness. Just, not with the Master Sword.

Her powers from the Goddess erupted from her and she put a barrier around him. Trapping him – and herself – in the castle. And I was sealed away. The Shrine of Resurrection my home for my hundred-year slumber. 

Now I am awakened. And I am terrified. 

I’m just one person. How am I supposed to be the legendary hero?

I’m only slowly remembering my past before I was put to sleep. Each memory continues to change my perception of the world. While the puzzle remains incomplete, it’s hard to trust what I’ve been told. It can be hard to trust others. The Rito believe I am a descendent of myself because none were alive when I was first around. The Zora elders wish me dead because of their lost princess. The Gerudo believe me to be a random woman because they don’t allow men in their town. (Although their princess knows the truth of who I am.) The Goron enjoy my presence since it isn’t often non-Gorons come to visit their volcanic city. 

But then there’s Zelda.

I know I am supposed to trust her. I hear her voice call to me constantly to give me advice. But my memories of her are conflicting. One memory, we were relaxing under the shade of a grand tree and looking at flowers. She tried to shove a frog down my throat to see how it would affect me. But in another, she’s crying behind my back as I keep watch over her while she prays to a statue of the Goddess. Questioning her about why her powers have yet to emerge. Blaming herself for not being good enough to save Hyrule. For the most part, the memories are good. And I feel bad for her. But I also wish she was here to help me. But I’m by myself doing this.

And how am I supposed to defeat Calamity Ganon on my own?

I have found the Master Sword. It is mine for the taking. But I can’t. It’s still too powerful for me to wield. It would be thought that I would have the same abilities as before my slumber. But guess not. I’ve tried to pull it from the stone in lays in rest in many times. And nearly died from it, many times. Maybe I’m unworthy of it. I’m still a Champion. I have taken back control of half of the Divine Beasts. Yet I can’t safely take possession of the Master Sword. I worry that even if the Divine Beasts can hold back Calamity Ganon when he finally breaks from Zelda’s barrier that I won’t be able to finish him off. I don’t know if I will be able to seal his darkness away. The world’s going to end because of me.

I’m just one person. How am I supposed to be the legendary hero?

Wait. This is how Zelda felt from the time we were preparing for Calamity Ganon’s arrival to the day he came. Dread that I’m not enough. Anxiety that my loved ones will perish. Unworthy of divine power. Uncertainty of what my next move should be. 

I want to protect the people of Hyrule. So many are counting on me. I am the chosen one. I am the only one who can seal the darkness. But it’s hard when you’re the only one. I’m constantly tired and sore. I want to be able to stop for a while and just do nothing for a few days. I want to be able to go to bed at a regular time and sleep without waking up every time I hear the smallest of noises around me. I want to be able to sleep in. I want to not be constantly hunted down by those that want me dead. I want to not be sore from battle or riding my horses.

But I can’t have any of that. The only times that I can is when I am too injured to do anything, and I am holed up somewhere I can fully assure is safe. However, I cannot bring myself to rest or be relaxed too long, or else I’m running the risk of putting someone else in danger for my negligence. 

It’s just difficult when I have the world weighing on my shoulders and no one has my back. Some days I want to give up, but I know I can’t. Hyrule is counting on me. 

I may just be one person. But I am the legendary hero.


End file.
